Guns And Daggers
by usumaki07
Summary: A battle between two mysterious guilds and the dark secrets behind the conflict.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything, simply making a story about Ragnarok Online.

Any mention of a commercial product or products within this Web site is for information purposes only.

This Is My First Time Writing A Fan Fiction So Please Bear With me...

Chapter 1/Prologue

It all started 25 years ago before the destruction of Morroc. There was once a powerful guild that rules almost the entire Sograt Desert.

They are called the "Ravens". But unfortunately for great power, comes also great rivals. They are called the "Bloody Bullets" and resides from the northern west.

The Bloody Bullets main base is Einbroch and with the aid of the Rekenber Corporation they are the strongest guild in schwartzvald republic.

The Ravens however have an ancient relic; the "Gem Of The Warlocks" that holds a power same as the "Hearth Of Ymir" does.

For some unknown reason the "Gem Of The Warlocks" information was leaked and the Rekenber Corp. threatens to say it in public unless the Ravens

cooperate with them. They wanted to see and test the power of the gem by using it on human experiments. The Ravens agree on they're terms but in one

condition, that they will not inform the Bloody Bullets about the artifact and the operation. Two new born babies were used as a guinea pig for the experiments.

The odds are against the Ravens because for some another unknown reason the Bloody Bullets raided the somatology laboratory in Lighthalzen.

They didn't know what to do and blamed the Rekenber Corp. for it. Chaos break through as the two guilds fight; many of the Ravens died but they manage

to escape. Unfortunately the gem was shattered by the conflict between the two guilds and they only retrieve a couple of fragments and one of the test subjects.

On the other side the experimentation was a success. The experiment is all about boosting someones abilities. The Bloody Bullets insist on the Rekenber Corp.

that they will take responsibility for the raid and watch over the child for them. Surprisingly the Rekenber Corp. agree on it even though the potential

of the kid was unknown to them. Raised by the two rival guilds what will be the fate of the children's tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A young boy is sitting in a stone near the remains of the town Morroc. "Where the hell is Vernel for god sake!" the boy grunted.

"Probably in the inn again picking up ladies as usual" the middle age man replied to the youngster. "You know i really hate Vernel when

he acts like that... its really annoying and being childish", "Look on the bright side you have me as a team leader for this expedition"

the middle age man replied. "We need to get serious about this Sikou, I mean look at this place its hell out here good thing the residents

are okay but still..." a guilty expression runs on the youngsters face. "You know, you shouldn't be worried to much about this matter

Kyo I mean you, Vernel and the others have a bright future ahead of you." "I know that but this is too much ever since those abomination

lurks around here in Morroc the people here are scared to leave the camp." "That's why were here aren't we, I wont let those bastards

hurt the villagers as long as I live" encouraging words came out from Sikou's lips its as if he wanted to kill them all at once. "Hey Sikou

I have a question why did you choose to be a Stalker? I mean you have a great skills in dagger, why not an assassin like me?"

"Hehehehe" Sikou laugh as a reply from Kyo. "You know i have my reasons but i wont tell you" "Why the hell not?" angrily asked by Kyo

"It's just that..." "Hey guys there you are I've been looking everywhere!" exhausted as an teen looking girl chase after them.

"What the... Rika?" Kyo surprised its as if he seen a ghost. "What the heck are you doing here, you said you don't wanted to come to

the expedition because your tired?" Kyo says with a lecturing tone. "Oh don't be a bummer Kyo I was totally in for this adventure!"

Rika replied exaggeratedly. "The master scolded you again aren't yah?" Sikou cut in the conversation but as soon as Rika seeses him

Rika's determination vanished and replaced with awkwardness. "Yesss" a sob expression answered from Rika. "I knew it, lets cut to the chase

here as usual Vernel is late again cause of the chicks but we need to get going before the afternoons its too hot in the desert around.."

before even Kyo finishes his sentence a voices from not so far shouted. "HEY GUYS DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN LIKE THE LAST TIME!"

its Vernel carrying a cart full of items. "The hell with you taking so long for?" Kyo angrily shouts. "I have to get some supplies I mean its

scorching hot out here in the afternoon and.." before even Vernel finishes his words Rika kicked him without even a single hesitation.

"OOOUUCHH" moan Vernel in a painful agony. "Your picking up girls again you perverted blacksmith!" Rika angrily kick him again.

"Were wasting time here lets go" Kyo gets up from where hes sitting and started to walk and to the guards while the rest of

the teams followed him. "Wai- Wait up guys" as Vernel runs after them. "Lets hurry now Vernel its getting hotter in here by the second" Sikou

calmly said. In the "Dimensional Gorge" minions of Satan Morroc still remains even though he's weaken, due to the fact that the "Rune Midgard's"

brave warriors fought him. "We are the Ravens finest warriors, we are the worlds greatest saviors,..." Sikou sings to reduce the exhaustion he feels.

"Hey come to think of it that's our guilds song isn't it?!" Rika asked while walking near Sikou. "Yeah I mean its written by your grandfather, how come

you didn't know about it?" Sikou asked while he picks up a drink from his baggage. "He's a grumpy old man... he doesn't pay attention to me much"

as Rika continues to talk Kyo angrily cuts in the conversation. "DON'T SAY THAT" "He's always been there for you Rika but you fail to notice that"

"Did I?" "Or he just couldn't care about me at all?" "Stop it you two" Sikou tries to stop the two from getting more in the conversation.

Its true that the master of the Ravens couldn't care much about Rika. Ever since they the Yanagi family adopted Kyo the master always observe him.

He's a prodigy, the master have always sees a high expectation about him and Kyo on the other side re-payed their kindness by excelling through

knowledge and combat. He became a thief at the age of 9 and easily becomes an assassin at the age of 12. While Rika started adventuring at the

age of 13 and becoming an archer at 14 and still an archer today. You can see a huge gap in their capabilities and that's why Rika always hated

to see he's grandfather bragging about Kyo to he's associate. She feels jealousy in it. The grandfather that suppose to be supportive turns into

parent that have so much high expectation to their child. Rika's past isn't so good either, the raid in Lighthalzen took away both her parents. That's also

one of the reasons why she hated her grandfather. On the other hand, Kyo see's the master on a different way. Kyo always wanted to see the master

happy so that's why he makes him proud about him so much. Kyo loves the master like a real parents and he doesn't want to see him upset. He always

take an advance missions and train to be strong for the master. "Were getting close so keep a sharp eye!" Sikou warned the group as they get deeper

near the Dimensional Gorge. "Arrrgggghhh" someone or something have shouted and advance towards them. Its like a sick lady but moves odd and have a red

eyes. Before they knew it an "Incarnation Of Morroc" appears to them.


End file.
